The Long Goodbye
by xXnatedawgXx
Summary: Iola is forced to leave Joe when her family move to Seattle. 2nd in my series of one-shots.


_Thank You to my wonderful reviewer Silver Ash she was the one who prompted me to finally write this story. My first reviewer YAY!_

_Anyway..._

_This is the second in my series of song-fics this time it's 'The Long Goodbye' by Ronan Keating_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

17 year old Iola Morton hugged Mrs Hardy. In 5 minutes her world had come crashing down. She had been told that they were moving. Moving away from the world she knew. Her friends, family, and most importantly, her boyfriend, Joe.

_I know they say if you love somebody  
You should set them free (so they say)  
But it sure is hard to do  
Yeah, it sure is hard to do  
And I know they say if they don't come back again  
Then it's meant to be ( so they say)  
But those words ain't pulling me through  
Cos I'm still in love with you  
I spend each day here waiting for a miracle  
But it's just you and me going through the mill_

"I'll miss you scamp," she heard Frank saying as she moved on.

"I'll miss you too," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Don't worry, we'll call, you'll call, everyone will call. We'll be able to keep in touch," he reassured her.

"But I wouldn't be able to see you," she sobbed as she pulled away.

"See Joe, you mean," he joked, but seeing the devastated expression on her face, dropped it immediately. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

"Okay," she accepted, dejectedly.

"Hey," she was met by the husky voice of Joe. That made her breakdown.

"I don't want to go," she cried as she was pulled into an embrace.

_This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, let's face it  
All that's happening here is a long goodbye_

"I don't want you to go either," Joe told her. "But you have to."

"Why? Why can't I just stay here with you?"

"Because your families going," he kissed her softly on the lips. "Now your Mom wants you."

"Bye," she farewelled him tearfully as she left his arms, heading for the family car. Getting in, she settled beside Chet.

"You alright sweetie?" her mother asked her from the front. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded. She was going to have to be.

_Sometimes I ask my heart did we really  
Give our love a chance (just one more chance)  
and I know without a doubt  
I turned it inside out  
And if we walked away  
would make more sense (only self defense)  
But it tears me up inside  
Just to think we still could try  
How long must we keep riding on a carousel  
Going round and round and never getting anywhere?_

Iola stared aimlessly out the window into the fading light. They had been driving for 5 hours with only one stop for dinner.

"Are we there yet?" At 19, her brother was incredibly immature.

"No," their mother looked back at them tiredly. "Are you kids going okay back there?" Iola ignored her. She wasn't in the mood for talking. All she wanted to do was to go home. Back to where Joe was. Sighing, she closed her eyes, listening to the soft music coming over the radio.

_This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, Let's face it  
All that's happening here is the long goodbye_

"Iola!" she groaned as Chet shook her.

"What!" the words were barely legible.

"Joe's on the phone." She shot up.

"Really!" she asked excitedly, yanking the phone from Chet's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Joe here."

"Hi." she smiled. He'd called!

"I can't talk for long, I just wanted to hear your voice," he told her shyly.

"I'm glad you called, I missed you." Chet scoffed, earning a smack around the head from her.

"I missed you too."

_This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, Let's face it  
All that's happening here is the long goodbye_

"It's only been a couple of hours." Iola heard Franks voice in the background. Smiling, she continued the conversation.

"I love you too Frank." Joe chuckled, replaying the massage on.

"He says you shouldn't love him that would be cheating," he sobered up. "I got to go, sorry. Dad wants to make a call," he told her, sadly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

_This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, Let's face it  
All that's happening here is the long goodbye_

"Bye." She hung up, tears on the verge of spilling down her face. Their Mom looked sympathetically at her.

"You'll be fine sweetie," she comforted her. "You'll see him again, we're going back for Christmas." Iola stared out the window at the pitch black, wishing for Christmas to come.

_The long goodbye  
The long goodbye  
This is the long goodbye_

_Someone please tell me why_

**4 MONTHS LATER**

"Iola, Chet!" Chet had just picked Iola up from school and they were walking in the front door as their Dad called them into the kitchen.

"What?" Chet sat down at the table.

"We've got good news for you kids," he started excitedly.

"What, we're going home?" Iola commented sarcastically.

"Yes, I got asked by work if I could go back and I said yes. We're going back next week!"

_Are you ever coming back again  
Are you ever coming back again  
Are you ever coming back again_

"What!" Iola nearly screamed. "We're going home!" Her father nodded. "We're going!" She asked again. "We're going home next week!" She was delirious with joy. "We're going home!" She ran upstairs and grabbed the phone, dialling as she went.

"Hello?"

"Joe we're coming home!" she was practically crying with joy.

"What! You're coming home." The excitement was evident. "When!"

"Next week!" she stopped. "We're going home!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Now she was crying.

"You okay Iola?" Joe asked concerned.

"Yup," she croaked. "I'm just so happy!"

"So am I, so am I." She could almost hear Joe smiling as she fell back onto her bed, grinning like mad man.

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You'd better cool it off before you burn it out  
You've got so much to do and  
Only so many hours in a day _


End file.
